Nervous tissue maintained in vitro can grow, differentiate and react to the alteration of external environment. Addition of causative factors to the culture medium produces specific changes. These can be followed by means of morphological and biochemical and physiological technics as long as in vitro existence. Thus, activities of antimyelin antibodies, neurotoxic effects of chemicals and drugs, replication of viruses in nervous tissue in vitro and activity of neuromuscular junction will be studied. Antigenicity of sulphatide and other glycolipids as hapten will be studied. Regarding the neurotoxicity of heavy metals, such as Thallium, Arsenic and Lead compounds, are to be studied. In addition to virus replication of measles, SSPE and Herpes simplex, antigenicity of virus infected host cell components will be studied with immunoperoxidase technic. Preparation of neuromuscular junction produced in vitro will be exposed with various agents, such as chemicals and drugs which involve metabolism of neurotransmitter, antisera and sensitized node cells from experimental allergic myositis and thymitis.